Showtime With Zany: Operation AppleJewel
by Broken Narrator
Summary: APPLEJEWEL 2. OTP FOREVER. In other words, Enjoy!


**You've read it, smart alecks. Oh and this will be a two-take, maybe three.**

* * *

"I told you they'd be mad!" Jewel exclaimed, "my sister is no fool!"

Even when arguing, Jewel kinda looked cute.

"The looks on their faces were priceless!" Applespike giggled.

He didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because he was lost in those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"What do you think, A.S? Applespike? EARTH TO HYBRID?"

"H-huh?" The colt popped back to reality. "W-what? Oh yeah, this is going to be a great friendship!"

The scene shifted to when they were 5.

"Oh, you're good, dude." Applsspike snickered.

"You mean bad," whispered Jewel, the sentence itself made him blush.

Applespike, now 12, woke up, still flustered.

Did he really have feelings for Jewel? There was only one way to find out.

He arrived in the kitchen, gesturing to Applejack as if to say, "Mom, come over here."

Walking over, the orange mare raised an eyebrow. "What is it, sugar?"

He grew hesitant but spoke. "How... did you fall in love with dad?"

Applejack almost squealed. "Who's the lucky gal?"

He looked away, blushing in shame.

"Ok, don't tell me. To be simple, I had a dream that made me realize I fell in love with your pa."

"Dream?"

"Ye-" She was cut off by a shout. "I just had a dream about my feelings for Jewel!"

He quickly covered his mouth.

"Jewel? Rarity's youngest?" she asked.

He nodded dumbly.

Her face turned determined, but then serious. "Listen 'ere, don't give up like I did, sugarcube! You be around this Jewel long enough, and maybe Y'all can go on a date! But whatever ya do..."

"Yeah?"

"DON'T let Zany in this! Ah know you're best friends, but the lad's just like Discord!"

"What happened with Discord?" He tilted his head.

Applejack shuttered at the thought of 'The Dating Game.' "Doesn't matter! Just go! She's goin' to Manhattan tomorrow at dawn!"

* * *

The next hour, he ran into the tri-pies. "Oh. Hi guys!"

"Applespike! We need your help!" Raspberry pleaded.

He was confused, so he bowed like his dad did once. "This hybrid is at your service."

"We need a timberwolf!" Cherry exclaimed.

"You WHAT?!"

"A timberwolf." Blueberry smiled.

"Fi- Hey! What do _I_ get in return?"

The three looked at each other and back.

Raspberry but her arm over his. "Listen, kid, we'll give you two. First, we might get you with Jewel."

His ears shot up. "HOW DID YOU-"

"Never ask pies anything!" Cherry shouted.

"Second," Blueberry explained, "Don't you want Zany to be happy with his future special somepony?"

He nearly fell. "ZANY?! WITH WHO?!"

"We can't tell you that, silly! Or else it would ruin the surprise! You'll have to wait until you get back!"

"Fine," he groaned. "I'll get my pet Fossie."

* * *

"Jewel, wait!" Applespike called as the mare followed her mother.

"Applespike? What are you doing here?"

"I know you've been lonely, so I followed..."

He felt two arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm so glad you're here! Now we've got a show to catch, right? Boys, he's with me!"

The security nodded and let them into the VIP section.

* * *

Before you knew it, after Zany and Twinkle's "incident," Applespike and Jewel were practically best friends. Well, before you knew it didn't comply to that it had been two years.

"Hehe, you really are a comedian, darling! Well, I have to help Gem with some song lyrics."

He put his hat to his chest.

He felt something spring out of his hat. A ukulele?

He inspected the object. " _From Zany Draconequus Shy to Applespike, my best friend. For your fourth birthday?!_ "

"Oh no! He remembered something! Well, I don't mean that in a bad way, but he did it for me! I gotta go see him! I guess I could sneak away from my chor- And you're talking to yourself, Applespike..."

* * *

"Are you sure he'd want to talk to me, Mr. Discord?" The stallion asked Discord as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh, just ask him!" The draconequus chuckled.

"YEAH, LET MR. YOU'LL-NEVER-TALK-TO-YOUR-FRIENDS-FOR-TWO-YEARS TALK TO ME!" A snarling growl shouted.

He knew who it was. He walked to the red and grey door.

"Go away. I'm working on my sister's song."

Song...? Oh, yeah!

He pulled out his ukulele. Zany heard a strum. "What are you...?"

"Zany, you're my best friend and you leave me no choice!"

"What choice?!"

A song began to strum.

" _I'm alone in the universe._

 _So alone in the universe._

 _I've found magic but they don't see it..._

 _They all call me a disgrace._

 _Ok, call me a disgrace._

 _If I have to stand on my own, so be it._

 _I don't have wings,_

 _No, I can't fly..._

 _Around the moon,_

 _And far beyond the sky!_

 _But one day soon,_

 _I know where you'll be._

 _Your proud voice in the universe_

 _Cause you're my true friend in the universe._

 _Can you believe in me...?_

 _I'm alone in the universe._

 _So alone in the universe._

 _My own planets and stars_

 _Are glowing._

 _No one notices anything._

 _Not one person is listening._

 _They don't have any way of knowing._

 _I don't have wings,_

 _So I can't fly around the moon_

 _And far beyond the sky..._

 _Well someday soon,_

 _You will hear my plea,_

 _Your small voice in the universe,_

 _Your proud voice in the universe,_

 _My true friend in the universe,_

 _Who believes in-_ " He was cut off as a familiar figure tackled him.

"Oh, I can't believe you had to sing that silly song! Of course, I forgive you now! But where have you been?! I haven't even told you my secret yet!" Zany squealed.

"You WHAT?!"

"Eh, you'll find out later. Now, what has gotten you so busy?!"

He blushed.

His eyes widened. "FINALLY! You hooked up with Jewel, didn't ya?"

"W-well, not yet! Did I really just say that?" Applespike squinted his eyes.

"NOT YET?! Oh, I have a pretty darn good plan. Meet me at five in two months!"

"Where?" Asked Applespike.

"Exactly."


End file.
